


되풀이하기

by Werserrrr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gaslighting, Mental Breakdown, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werserrrr/pseuds/Werserrrr
Summary: 한 공간에 갇혀 과거를 되풀이하는 두 사람





	되풀이하기

 앙겔라는 침대에 걸터앉아 아직 따뜻한 기운이 가시지 않은 따뜻한 빵을 조금 뜯어 입으로 가져갔다. 이걸 아침마다 누가 가져다 주는건지는 모른다. 사실, 잠이 들어 일정한 시간이 흐른 후 눈이 떠지는 이 무렵이 아침인지도 알 수 없었다.

 

 그는 잠시 금속 쟁반을 내려다보았다. 방금 귀퉁이를 파먹힌 빵과 얇게 썰린 다른 곁들임이 올려진 종이접시, 물이 담긴 종이컵, 그 옆의 작은 알약 두어개. 앙겔라는 알약을 집어들어 자세히 살피고 물컵을 뺀 나머지를 그대로 방 한구석으로 밀어놓았다. 저 빵의 온기가 완전히 사라질때쯤에 문 밖 복도-적어도 열 걸음은 넘는 공간을 지나쳐 피곤해보이는 누군가가 와서는, 앙겔라가 문을 열어줄 필요가 없음에도 불구하고 문을 두드릴테다. 그리고 시답잖은 몇가지를 한참동안 물어볼 것이다. 아무래도 여기 사람들은 앙겔라의 머릿속에 있는 것들이 필요한 모양이었다. 여기에 오기 전에 무엇을 하고 있었는지 기억합니까, 이 곳에 어떻게 왔는지 기억이 납니까, 여기로 박사를 데려온 사람의 모습은... 앙겔라의 시원찮은 대답이 끝나면 그 사람은 식은 식사가 얹어진 쟁반을 들고 왔던 곳으로 되돌아갈테다.

 

 이런 식으로 하다보면 아침에 찾아오는 이가 힘 좀 쓰게 생긴 사람 두셋으로 바뀌지 않는단 보장이 없으리라. 만일 그렇게 된다면 그들은 앙겔라의 팔다리를 붙잡아 눌러놓고, 목구멍에 뭔가 강제로 쑤셔넣을지도 모른다. 아니면 매일같이 찾아오는 저 피곤에 찌든 사람이 쟁반 위에 식사 대신 그를 죽지 않게 해 줄, 혹은 정신을 헝클어뜨려 놓을 것을 주사에 담아 앙겔라에게 주입할지도 모른다... 그럴지도 모른다.

 

 그럴듯한 자신의 상상 속으로 가라앉던 앙겔라는 다시 현실로 머리를 내밀고 작게 중얼거렸다. 아뇨, 그렇게 하더라도 나는 말할 수 있는게 없어요. 터벅, 터벅, 터벅... 앙겔라는 머릿속에서 완전히 몸을 빼내어 현실로 돌아왔다. 그는 가만 귀를 기울여 문 밖에서 들려오는 발자국 소리를 가늠해보았다. 오늘은 반박자씩 늦는 기척이 하나 더 있었다. 셋, 넷, 다섯, 여섯, 지금, <아니, 밖에서 대기해>, 똑똑똑.

 

 

 늘 찾아오는 질문자는 지난 밤 아마 철야를 한 모양이었다. 금방 뭐가 묻은듯한 가운 주머니엔 녹음기 모퉁이가 비죽 튀어나와있었다. 그는 구석에 놓인 쟁반을 힐긋 쳐다보고, 작게 한숨을 쉰 후 앙겔라 앞에 의자를 가져와 앉았다.

 

 "치글러 박사. 이러다 굶어 죽어요."

 

 앙겔라는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

 

 "그럼 날 풀어주면 되겠네요."

 

 질문자는 어림도 없단듯 쯧 하는 소릴 내고 녹음기를 꺼내 켰다.

 

 "박사가 질문에 제대로 된 대답만 한다면, 특-특정(그는 미처 하품을 참지 못했다) 프로세스를 거친 후 어떠한 피해 없이 보내드릴겁니다."

 

 "그럼 적어도-"

 

 "여기에 오기 전에 무엇을 하고 있었는지 기억납니까?"

 

 대꾸를 무시한 그는 곧바로 지난 3일 동안 늘 했던 질문을 시작했다. 앙겔라는 이를 꽉 깨물고 질문자를 노려보다가, 짧게 한마디 내뱉었다.

 

 "아뇨."

 

 "이 곳에 어떻게 왔는지 기억나는게 있습니까?"

 

 "아뇨."

 

 "여기로 박사를 데려온 게 누군지-"

 

 "아니요, 몰라요. 기억 안 나요. 물어보는 것들 중에 '제대로 된 대답'을 할 수 있는게 하나도 없다고요."

  

 매일 찾아오는 사람이 하는 질문에 앙겔라는 처음부터 제대로 답을 하고 있었다. 그는 여기에 어쩌다가 갇히게 되었는지, 언제부터 여기에 있었는지도 기억하지 못했다. 다만 몇 되지 않는 단서로 짐작컨대 여기에 그가 제 발로 걸어왔을리는 없고, 여기 사람들은 그를 아프게 혹은 죽게 놔 두지는 않을테고, 이 방에 노크 소리가 들리는 일정한 시간 간격을 하루로 친다면 그가 여기에 갇힌지는 최소한 사흘이 지났을터였다. 그게 그가 아는 전부였다.

 

 질문자는 눈만 꿈뻑이더니 헛기침을 하며 목을 가다듬었다.

 

 "2년 전엔 어디에 소속되어 있었습니까?"

 

 질문의 내용이 혹여 자신의 지난 날 모든 행적에 대한 것으로 바뀌어도 그의 대답이 바뀔리는 없었다.

 

 "말했잖아요. 제대로 된 대답을 할 수 있는게 없다고."

 

 물론 그게 아무 의미없는 짓임은 알고 있었다. 오늘따라 유난히 피곤해보이는 질문자는 녹음기를 끄고 주머니에 넣고는 자리에서 일어났다. 그가 구석으로 가서 쟁반을 집어들자, 앙겔라는 내일은 저걸 손에 쥐고 있어야겠다고 생각했다.

 

 "무슨 말을 하고 싶은지는 잘 알겠습니다."

 

 앙겔라는 그를 쳐다보지 않고 대꾸했다.

 

 "그것 참 대단한 성과네요."

 

 그의 비아냥에 질문자는 아무런 반응을 하지 않았다. 평소와 다른게 있다면, 질문자는 나갈 때와 마찬가지로 문을 두드리고 다시 앙겔라를 돌아보았다는 것이었다.

 

 "이렇게까지는 안하고 싶었는데 말입니다. 내일 뵙지요."

 

 

 이윽고 바깥에서 문고리가 돌아가자 앙겔라는 튕겨나오듯 자리에서 일어났지만, 원래 있던 사람이 나가고 새로운 이가 들어오자 자리에서 일어나 있는 것 말고 그가 할 수 있는건 없었다.

 

 "치글러."

 

 앙겔라는 굳은 표정으로 위도우메이커의 눈을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다. 일이 이제 어떻게 되어가는거지, 나를 죽지 않을 정도로만 패고 밟고, 그런 빤한 수순이겠지, 하지만 왜 하필-

 

 "내가- 우리가 왜 여기에 있는거죠?"

 

 

 

 몇 초 후 앙겔라는 그대로 주저앉았다.

 


End file.
